


A Phantom Thief Christmas

by BloodRedTitanium1022



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Still bad at tagging, persona 5 - Freeform, snow ball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedTitanium1022/pseuds/BloodRedTitanium1022
Summary: One year after defeating Yaldabaoth, the Phantom Thieves finally get the chance to celebrate christmas together. For real, this time.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Okumura Haru, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 35





	A Phantom Thief Christmas

The train station was bustling with people arriving and leaving Tokyo for christmas. Ren was one of the first as he stepped off the train, a large duffle bag in his hand and his brown bag on his shoulder. He was already struggling enough with his bulky luggage, when his bag started stirring and opening the zipper on its own for a black cats head to stick out.

„We‘re here!“ Morgana exclaimed excitedly as he took in the busy train station from the comfort and safety of Rens bag.

Ren chuckled at the cats excitement before checking his phone and the group chat, where a constant stream of messages was flowing.

**Makoto:** For the last time, we are not having KFC for christmas eve.

**Futaba:** But what about tradition?

**Ann:** It would be easier than having to cook ourselves…

**Makoto:** You can‘t be serious!

**Ryuji:** Honestly, everything‘s fine with me…

**Haru:** I have to agree with Mako-chan…

**Makoto:** Finally!

**Futaba:** What‘s Inaris take on this?

**Makoto:** I‘ll think of something, just.. don‘t go to KFC. Please?

**Futaba:** Oh no, we‘re gonna starve!!

**Yusuke:** That would be undesirable…

Ren shook his head. They were arguing about this for days to no avail. But it seemed like Makoto finally put her foot down.

„Where will we go first, Joker?“ Morgana asked.

„Let‘s go check on Queen.. She might need some help.“ Ren said. He did want to help her, but he also wanted to see her for many other reasons.

„Good idea.“ Morgana agreed before settling down again in his bag.

Only a few moments after Ren rang the doorbell at the Niijima apartment, the door flew open and Makoto threw herself at him to wrap her arms around his neck. Surprised by her exuberant greeting, Ren quickly dropped his large bag to return her hug.

„It‘s so good to see you. I missed you so much!“ Makoto whispered as she held him tight for a few more moments.

„I missed you too.“ Ren replied, happy to be able to hold her again. It had been far too long since they saw each other for summer vacation. They shared a long kiss in the hallway.

„I‘m sorry, please come in.“ Makoto invited him inside, where he was greeted by an intriguing smell.

„Is that our dinner?“ Ren asked as he set down both his bags in the landing and let Morgana out to stretch his paws.

„This smells delicious!“ Morgana said as he jumped out to walk straight into the open kitchen. „What are you cooking, Queen?“

Makoto sighed „Well, I‘m trying to do my own fried chicken….“

Ren looked at her with amusement „I didn‘t know that you were a cook.“

Makoto sighed again before answering „I‘m afraid I‘m not...“ she said before leading him into the kitchen, where it looked like he just missed an explosion. Ren tried hard to keep a straight face as he looked at the slightly embarassed Makoto standing in the middle of the messy kitchen. „Looks like you could need some help.“ he said as he rolled up his sleeves and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

„I think so...“ Makoto said meekly.

At the same time in Shibuya, two blondes were browsing a decorations store.

„Remind me why I have to be here?“ Ryuji groaned as he trotted after Ann with a huge basket in hand.

„To help me carry everything, of course.“ Ann shrugged as she threw some garlands at him.

„Eff that… I‘m not your butler.“ Ryuji muttered, regretting even answering her text last evening.

Ann turned around with a smile „Yeah, but everyone had a task except you and-“ her eyes suddenly locked onto something behind him.

„And what?“ Ryuji asked impatiently before Ann put a finger to her lips and spun him around by his shoulder.

„Whoa, what's your pro-?“ he was about to ask before Ann pointed to the other end of the store where she spotted a tall lanky figure with dark hair.

„So what? It‘s just Yusuke. Let‘s go over and say Hi!“ Ryuji was about to start walking when Ann grabbed his arm and held him back.

„You don‘t get it! Yusuke was supposed to help Haru with picking up dessert!“ Ann hissed, clearly suspicious.

„Seems like he didn‘t want to play servant. Smarter than me...“ Ryuji shrugged before wincing as Ann punched his shoulder.

„You're both idiots!“ Ann whispered. „What is he looking for anyway?“

„Let‘s just ask.“ Ryuji sighed before calling out „Yo, Yusuke! Over here!“

„What the hell, Ryuji!“ Ann quietly shrieked before composing herself to throw a suspicious glance at Yusuke, who was now on his way over to them.

„Ann, Ryuji, what a surprise.“ Yusuke said, sounding unbothered.

„What are you doing here? You were supposed to help Haru!“ Ann burst out.

„Not holding back, huh?“ Ryuji muttered towards Ann.

Yusuke seemed to search for words before answering „I will, but we decided to meet up later at the bakery. It‘s very convenient, for I still need to find a gift for her...“

„You don‘t have a gift for your girlfriend yet???“ Ann screeched, causing Ryuji to cover the ear closer to her face.

„I‘m afraid not… But I‘m dedicated to finding one today.“ Yusuke stated, unimpressed by Anns outburst.

„Look, I know you‘re new to this whole… girlfriend stuff… but you probably don‘t wanna look for a present at a decorations store...“ Ryuji explained in a calm voice.

„Do you think so?“ Yusuke seemed to weigh his friends words before adding „If I may ask, where would you recommend I look?“

Ryuji was a little baffled before struggling to find an answer. It wasn‘t like he had anyone special to shop gifts for.

„Just try the jewelry store“ Ann suggested, having recovered from her initial outburst.

Yusuke thought about it before nodding „You may be right. Thank you for your suggestion.“ he did a quick bow before leaving the store.

As he was out of ear-shot, Ann turned to Ryuji and sighed „I‘m a little worried sending him off alone...“

„Guess Haru knows what she signed up for...“ Ryuji shrugged before whining „Can we get going now?“

„Fine, I just need to find a mistletoe!“ Ann said, leading the way.

„For real? That‘s so tacky!“ Ryuji complained while trotting after her.

„I think it‘s cute.“ Ann shrugged before adding „You should be more excited about this, you could finally get kissed by a girl.“

„Shuddup.“ Ryuji answered. „You‘re not getting kissed either.“

„Yeah, yeah, whatevs...“ Ann waved his comment off as she picked up the plastic mistletoe to throw it into the basket in Ryujis hand.

After paying, they both made their way to the station to go to Yongen when they passed the small jewelry store. They weren‘t surprised to see that Yusuke was still standing there, unable to make a decision.

„He‘s totally gonna be late...“ Ann sighed as they kept walking.

It was slowly starting to get dark when big snowflakes started to drift down from the sky to cover the streets. Makoto and Ren where the first ones to leave bootprints when they emerged from the trainstation in Yongen to walk towards the warm light coming from LeBlanc. Ren hadn‘t been here for a while but returning to Leblanc always felt like coming home. Makoto walked beside him, a warm smile on her lips when she looked up at him. „Ready to go in?“ she asked and took his free hand into hers.

Ren looked down at her and nodded „Yeah, let‘s go.“ he grinned as he pushed the door with the „Closed for Christmas“-sign open.

Inside, preparations were in progress with Ann bustling around the cafe, putting up the various decorations that she had bought with Ryuji today. Ryuji was lounging on one of the bar chairs, paying no mind to her, still annoyed, as he was the one to haul everything here. Beside the door, in the corner where the Sayuri was still hanging on the wall, a small plastic christmas tree had been set up. As Makoto and Ren entered, Futaba was busy with decorating the tree with garlands and ornaments. A bright smile spread across her face when she spotted Ren „Welcome home, Joker.“.

Ryuji had gotten off the chair as well to go and greet his best friend. „Yo.“ he grinned as they bumped fists.

„You‘re here!“ Ann exclaimed as she climbed off the bench after putting some ornaments onto the lampshade.

„Hey guys. It‘s good to be back.“ Ren smiled at his gathered friends. They were all wearing christmas sweaters, Ryuji an intentionally ugly one, Futaba one with a pixelated design and Ann a knitted and fitted pullover with a norwegian pattern.

„Hey! I‘m here too!!“ Morgana protested as he wriggled out of his bag. He was quickly swooped up and cuddled by Futaba, much to his discomfort as he would have rather wanted some attention from Ann.

„We brought the main course as well. Noone will be missing Fried chicken tonight.“ Makoto anounced as she walked past them to put the bags into the kitchen.

„So you did go to KFC!“ Futabas eyes lit up.

„No.“ Makoto deadpanned. „Haru and Yusuke aren‘t here yet?“

„No, but they should be here any minute. Ryuji and I ran into Yusuke a few hours ago, he said that they‘d be meeting at the bakery...“ Ann reported while stepping in to help Futaba with decorating the christmas tree.

„Oh! Come on! Everythings ready upstairs too!“ Ryuji said as he picked up Rens large bag and walked towards the back of the cafe and to the staircase, while the girls and Morgana remained downstairs. As they had made their plans for christmas, they settled on having a huge dinner on the evening of the 24th, spending the night watching christmas movies and opening presents on the morning of the 25th. While Ann and Futaba had been busy downstairs with decorations, Ryuji had worked upstairs to set up an encampment. Beside Rens bed was a row of futons and sleeping bags aligned on the floor. There also was an air matress already inflated and topped with fresh white linen.

„Who will be sleeping in luxury tonight?“ Ren asked.

„That‘s Harus. Futaba said Yusuke brought it over yesterday.“ Ryuji answered as he placed Rens bag on the sofa.

Ren grinned „Haru and Yusuke… Who would have thought...“

Ryuji had to grin as well. Their anouncement had taken all of them by surprise.

„So… You and Ann were shopping today?“ Ren probed. He had actually been a little disappointed that when Makoto told him about a new couple, it hadn‘t been about Ryuji and Ann.

Ryuji immediatly smelled where this was going „Yeah? What of it?“ he asked, suspicious.

„Nothing. You hang out a lot these days?“ Ren investigated some more.

„Dude, what‘s with the interrogation? We‘re just friends.“ Ryuji was fast to block. „We should go check if the girls need help.“ he quickly added, ignoring the sceptic look that Ren threw him as he walked towards the stairs. As they arrived downstairs again, Haru and Yusuke were walking through the door with two big boxes in hand. Both their heads and shoulders were covered with big snowflakes as it was still heavily snowing outside.

„We‘re sorry for being late, I hope we didn‘t worry you!“ Haru smiled as she set down her box on one of the tables to take off her beret and winter coat. Underneath, she was wearing a red knitted dress with a short flowing skirt and a hood, combined with green tights and brown boots. Yusuke had turned out to be quite the gentleman as he put down his box as well to take his girlfriends coat to hang it up together with his. He was wearing a knitted pullover as well, but without any pattern. Ann and Ryuji cast a knowing glance at each other. Yusuke must have forgotten the time while shopping for sure.

„You‘re right in time, seems like dinner is about to be ready.“ Ren said as he walked up to Makoto in the kitchen, who was busy with cooking rice. The chicken was in the oven to reheat.

„Everything looks so lovely!“ Haru was delighted as she took a look around the cafe. One of the middle booths had already been set with glasses and cutlery. Ann even got a christmas-themed tablecloth. With everyones combined effort, they were soon sitting around the table, bowls of rice and platters of fried chicken in front of them.

„Are you happy now, Futaba?“ Makoto asked, rather satisfied with how everything turned out, considering that a few hours ago she had no clue how to pull this off.

„I‘ll admit, it‘s looking good.“ Futaba grudgingly admitted before going ahead to fill her plate.

„It looks amazing.“ Ren corrected her, proud of his and Makotos work.

„Enough with the talking, I‘m hungry!“ Ryuji exclaimed, starting to load his plate as well.

„Hey, leave something for us too!“ Ann scolded as she watched Ryuji piling up chicken and rice.

Ren and Makoto exchanged a look and rolled their eyes at the two blondes usual antics. Ren would have been surprised if that had changed while he was gone. His gaze wandered to Yusuke and Haru, who sat on one of the benches, their shoulders touching while they both observed the scene, Haru with that warm smile of hers on her face.

„Joker, you should give a speech!“ Morgana nudged Rens side.

„Hell yeah!“ Ryuji exclaimed with his mouth full.

„Morganas right, this is a special day!“ Ann agreed.

„Christmas is originally meant to be a time of reflection….“ Yusuke added.

Ren hesitated for a moment before starting „One year ago, I was sitting in this very house for my last night before prison. I prefer this years christmas a lot more.“ he stated before starting to fill his plate while all his friends stared at him, hoping that this wouldn‘t be all of it.

As they realized that he indeed was done, Makoto looked at him with an icy stare „You can‘t be serious.“ she stated, more an order than a question.

„Okay, okay.“ Ren gave in and cleared his throat „I‘m glad that we finally managed to pull off our Phantom Thieves christmas. There is nowhere I‘d rather be and I hope this won‘t be the last holidays that we spend together. Because after everything we‘ve been through the last year, we are a family.“ he said, looking into everyones sparkling eyes as he talked. Makoto seemed happy about his second speech as well, this time she even seemed touched. There was a long silence at the table, that noone seemed to want to break. Ren grinned before clapping his hands „Let‘s eat already. Makoto and I didn‘t wreck her kitchen for nothing.“ Makotos face dropped a little.

It didn‘t take long for the platters and plates to empty.

„I‘m so stuffed...“ Futaba sighed, leaning back in her chair.

„Me too..“ Ann was slouching on one of the benches.

„And there‘s still dessert to come!“ Haru still sounded cheery.

„I think I need a break before that….“ Ryuji lamented.

„I guess that means we did alright, Queen.“ Ren grinned at Makoto.

„It does seem so...“ Makoto smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

„WHOAAH!! Look outside!!“ Futaba suddenly jumped out of her chair to run towards the door.

A little unwilling, the rest of the stuffed Phantom Thieves made their way to the window and glass door to gasp in awe at the winter wonderland that now replaced the usual backstreets of Yongen. While a few hours ago, there only was a little bit of snow covering the streets, by now the snow was ankle-high and still falling.

„Let‘s go, let‘s go, let‘s go!!“ Futaba was jumping up and down like a little kid before rushing to the coat-rack to retrieve her parka.

„Right now?“ Makoto was confused but she was quickly overthrown as the rest turned into little kids as well, reaching for their coats.

„Come on, let‘s live a little.“ Ren nudged his sceptic girlfriend and handed her her black wintercoat.

A few moments later, the Phantom Thieves skipped through the streets of Yongen, leaving fresh footprints everywhere. Futaba had taken the lead, marching ahead to a small park somewhere farther inside the neighbourhood. Occassionally she would scoop up some snow from cars or letter boxes to make a snowball to fire at the group behind her. Morgana was travelling on Rens shoulder, who formed the rear with Makoto by his side, holding hands. In front of them, Haru had her arm hooked with Yusukes as they strolled through the streets, pointing and showing each other different things along their way every so often. One row behind Futaba, Ann was skipping and spinning through the snow, feeling like a little girl again, ignoring Ryuji who kept staring at her from time to time, when he wasn‘t dodging Futabas attacks or trying to hit Morgana with small snowballs, much to Makotos dismay, who had doubts about his accuracy. Five minutes later, Futaba presented them a tiny park with a single bench and tree standing somewhere at the side. While it would have looked boring on any other day, the fresh, fluffy blanket of white snow that was spread across the whole space made for a beautiful sight nonetheless. Futaba was the first to disrupt the smooth surface by jumping in to drop down to make a snow angel and soon a whole scenery started to unfold. Haru and Yusuke were off by the tree, building several snow sculptures. Futaba, Morgana and Ann were chasing each other, Morgana having major difficulties due to the height of the snow. Makoto and Ren were standing at the sidelines, watching the chaos unfold, standing guard like proud parents. Ren had his arm slung around Makotos waist, who had her head placed on his shoulder and both her arms around him.

„This is a rather bizarre view...“ Makoto started.

„It‘s fun though.“ Ren grinned as he saw Futaba messing with Morgana and Haru and Yusuke discussing their icy art projects.

What they didn‘t realize was that Ryuji and Ann were creeping up on them from behind. It was already too late to react when Ryuji clapped a hand full of snow onto rens back of the neck, causing their leader to freeze. Rens reaction alarmed Makoto, but she was still unable to free herself from Rens arm to escape from the snowball that Ann threw at her back. They could hear their cackling even before they turned around to face them. Ryuji was wheezing with laughter and Ann tried to remain dignified while giggling uncontrollably as they high-fived each other.

„Panther. Skull.“ Ren said, his voice serious like a father scolding his kids while at the same time trying to get as much snow as possible out of his collar. The smile disappeared from the two blondes faces as both Ren and Makoto reached down in unison to scoop up some snow for their counter attack.

„Shit! Run!“ Ryuji exclaimed before grabbing Ann by the shoulders to position her in the fireline before turning around to bolt away.

Ann, completely baffled by Ryujis move, managed to dodge the two incoming snowballs so far that she was only grazed by them. „You jerk!“ she yelled after him, picking up another snowball before joining Ren and Makoto for the hunt. Ren was the first pursuer, slowly but steadily gaining on Ryuji, who was running as fast as he could while still laughing hard. As Ren caught up, he hurled himself at him to lock his arms around Ryujis knees, causing him to trip, sacrificing himself as well as he crashed to the floor with him. As Makoto and Ann caught up with them, Makoto threw her snowball at Ryujis back before catching her breath. Ren sat up again, now laughing with Ryuji, who rolled onto his back, out of breath, chuckling. Before he knew it, Ann was kneeling over him, rubbing a hand of snow over his face as she half-laughed, half-angrily yelled „You asshole threw me in the line of fire!“. They both laughed as they continued their bickering and mock-fighting, while the rest of the group caught up to them, observing the two blondes brawling in the snow.

„Since we‘re all drenched now, we should get going soon before we all get sick...“ Makoto suggested to everyones agreement. The once so peaceful and smooth snowy surface of the park was left a battlefield, disrupted by many snow-angels and footprints by the Phantom Thieves. Ann and Ryuji were still on the ground, flicking each others hands away, laughing, when Ren walked up besides them. „We‘re gonna go home now. You coming too or you want some privacy?“ he said with a teasing grin. His comment seemed to hit home when both of them turned red and Ann quickly scrambled to the side to let Ryuji get up. Ryuji sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before offering Ann a hand to get up „Peace?“ he asked with a grin.

„Fine.“ Ann reluctantly agreed with an eye-roll before taking his hand to pull herself up.

Fifteen minutes later, the drenched Phantom Thieves returned to the warm Leblanc, where the still cluttered dinner table awaited them. After spreading out their wet coats on the benches and chairs, the boys and girls took turns in going upstairs to get changed into dry clothes before doing the dishes, while Haru and Ann were cooking punch in one of the big pots. They all decided to enjoy the dessert and punch in the comfort of a blanket and a movie. Everyone was upstairs already except for Ann and Ryuji, who were the last to fill their cups and take plates with cake. Even after being indoors for a while now, Ryujis face was still red from the snow-rub that Ann had given him, although she had tried to not make it too rough. They had almost reached the stairs when Ann suddenly stopped. A smile hushed across her face before she leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. While she thought that Ryuji couldn‘t flush any more, she was proven wrong as his flustered face managed to turn an even deeper shade of red.

„What..“ he sputtered.

Ann grinned a bold grin as she pointed up to where she had hung the mistletoe before walking on.

After some discussion and a voting, they soon decided on a movie to begin with. After starting the movie and turning off the lights, everyone found their spots. Haru and Yusuke were on the air mattress, their blanket wrapped around them, sitting shoulder to shoulder again, their cups in hands.. Makoto and Ren were sitting on the bed, their backs resting against the wall while eating cake. Futaba, Ryuji and Ann were each tucked into their own sleeping bags. With every movie another one fell asleep until noone got up to change the DVD anymore after the credits rolled.

Ryuji had a very unpleasant awakening when Anns elbow punctured his gut as she was getting up in the morning. Ryuji grunted before his eyes shot open, only to see the last bits of Ann and Futaba rushing down the stairs. He breathed through the pain for a few seconds before getting up too. The other four were still asleep, Morgana was curled up on the couch, his back turned towards them. When he arrived downstairs, Ann and Futaba were giggling while sorting through the gifts under the tree, that they all had put under there yesterday. Ryuji grinned as he hurried to the tree as well and when the rest of the Phantom Thieves had finally woken up, the three had already found and opened all of their presents.

„Weren‘t we supposed to do that together?“ Makoto asked in her motherly voice.

„Never agreed to that!“ Futaba grinned, already wearing her new Featherman hoodie.

Ann and Ryuji were lounging in one of the booths, also visibly happy with their gifts. „Come on, you gotta open yours too!“ Ann said excitedly while attaching her new phone case to her smartphone.

Ren rubbed his eyes before saying „First, the adults will have some coffee.“

Haru giggled before Yusuke spoke up „I think I will have a look under the tree first.“

„Hell yeah, Yusuke gets it!“ Ryuji grinned while Futaba and Ann cheered in the background.

Makoto shook her head with a small smile at the inner child that came shining through in her friends. Haru had to smile too as she observed the scene while Ren took his familiar place behind the bar. Working with Sojiros coffee machine felt natural to him, even after months of not making coffee. While the cafe started to fill with the smell of fresh coffee, Yusuke was working with the highest precision to gently tear off the tape without damaging the paper, much to Futabas, Ryujis and Anns annoyance, as they excitedly peeked over his shoulders. After coffee, the self-proclaimed „adults“ started to unpack their gifts, a nosy Futaba, Ann and Ryuji up in their business as well. Anns excitement rose with every gift that Haru unpacked, she finally wanted to see what Yusuke had gotten for his girlfriend. Her last gift was a small box. Could really be jewelry then. Besides her, Ryuji let out a whistle as he saw Ren unpacking his new console game. Haru wasn‘t as hard to watch unpacking, but she got really close to Yusukes surgical precision. As she opened the small box from the Shibuya Jewelrystore, a small gasp escaped her before looking at Yusuke.

„Show me, show me, show me!“ Ann was excited. As Haru showed her the open box, her face froze for a second. Yusuke had actually managed to find a necklace with a lobster pendant. Ann looked at Yusukes indifferent face in disbelieve. How did they even produce something like this?

„For real...“ Ryuji sighed as he threw a look into the box as well.

„I‘m getting hungry again...“ Futaba uttered.

Makoto looked a little helpless at Harus gift. While everyone except Haru and Yusuke were looking slightly confused, disbelieving or amused, Haru suddenly started giggling.

„Do you enjoy it?“ Yusuke asked, honestly interested now and a little relieved.

„Of course I do. Now I will always remember our trip to that lobster farm outside of town.“ Haru smiled her warm smile before taking the necklace out to admire it from every angle.

„You really went to a lobster farm?“ Ryuji asked.

„I think it was our third date...“ Yusuke reminisced.

„Not bad!“ Futaba remarked, looking truly impressed.

„Taking your girlfriend out to eat lobster sure sounds fancy. How did you afford that?“ Makoto inquired.

„Oh, sweet, naive Makoto...“ Ren patted her shoulder.

„Of course we didn‘t go there to eat, but to admire these elegant creatures.“ Yusuke seemed offended.

„They really are interesting to watch. I had no idea until Yusuke showed me.“ Haru nodded while putting the necklace on.

„The beauty of those animals and the way they move always remind me of you. I had a lot of trouble finding something befitting your beautiful soul and elegance, but when this piece caught my eye, I knew that I had found what I was looking for.“ Yusuke philosophized, causing Haru to blush.

„So… you‘re saying that Haru is elegant like a lobster...“ Ren sumarized, casting a look over to Makoto who seemed a little perplexed too.

„I can‘t believe that this turned out to be cute...In a way...“ Ann sighed.

Haru giggled before leaning over to Yusuke to put a kiss on his cheek „It‘s perfect. I will never take it off again.“

„Talking about lobsters made me hungry. Makoto, can we have lobster for breakfast?“ Futaba asked.

„How would we get lobster now?“ Makoto sighed, looking at Ren for help.

„Don‘t look at me… I could go for some lobster too…“ Ren shrugged, giving Futaba a high-five.

„I think I saw some curry in the fridge...“ Ann recalled.

„Curry for breakfast?“ Ryuji complained.

„Hey! Curry is the ultimate breakfast!“ Futaba yelled at Ryuji.

„She‘s right.“ Ren agreed, remembering his confusion when Sojiro served him curry for breakfast for the first time.

„Then I would love to try it.“ Haru chimed in, toying with the lobster pendant.

After a curry-breakfast and two more movies, the Phantom Thieve christmas came to an end, when everyone started to pack up their stuff. As they stepped outside of Leblanc, they realized that throughout the day all of the snow had disappeared again, making it seem like their nightly excursion yesterday was nothing more than a dream. The park that they had layed to waste yesterday was surely looking normal again by now. Ren, Morgana, Futaba and Makoto were staying at Leblanc a little longer while Haru and Yusuke were picked up by Harus driver. So it was only Ann and Ryuji walking down to the platform, splitting paths in Shibuya. As they were about to go their own ways after saying goodbye, Ryuji turned around once more.

„Hey!“ he called out before walking over to her to give her a kiss on the cheek. To his satisfaction, Ann couldn‘t help but turn red, staring at him with a confused look and a half-open mouth.

„What..“ she stuttered before Ryuji grinned and tossed her the mistletoe that he had put in his pocket back in Leblanc, when he had come up with a plan for paying her back for yesterday. He gave her a wide grin and a wave before turning around to walk away, leaving her standing there in the middle of Shibuya.

Back in Yongen, Futaba soon anounced her retreat to Sojiros house, so it was only Ren and Makoto left at Leblanc when Morgana went out for a walk.

„I think we might have created a tradition...“ Ren said, pulling the dishcloth away and wrapping his arms around Makoto, who was standing at the sink, washing the last glasses.

Makoto smiled and put the dishrag away to turn around in his arms and return his hug. „I think that I won‘t have a problem with a tradition like that.“

„And now all the kids are out of the house...“

Makoto grinned before leaning in for a kiss.

„Wait!“ Ren turned away, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the doorway in the back that lead to the stairs. As he had positioned her in front of him, she raised an eyebrow „What are you doing?“

„Well, you see...“ Ren was about to grin triumphantly when he pointed upwards, but the grin soon disappeared „Hmm… could have sworn there was a mistletoe hanging here yesterday...“.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story, I had a lot of fun writing it. So far, we didn't get a real christmas scene in P5, but I'm very excited for P5R to change that. 
> 
> I think that YusukexHaru would be really cute and could work so well together, so I wanted to give that a try. I kept it a little on the down-low, because I don't see them as the types to be up in each others faces all the time. I still hope it's cute:)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading:)


End file.
